Rays of Dark book 2
by Gami1x2
Summary: Time for Duo to heal, treaties to sign, and a brother to make up for spending years trying to kill his younger brother. But will it be that easy...no...LMAO...just read and review, everyones reviews helped me. 1x2
1. Chapter 1

1Rays of Dark

A.N. Hello everyone. So I figured since this story was an over all favorite to my readers that I would post it today. Lucky you, Just kidding. Anyway it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this so hopefully you all enjoy it very much. Expect more fantastic flight and action pact chapters. This one turned out longer then Rays of Light, so hopefully you will all enjoy it and Stick with it. I've also edited all the chapter as much as I could, but if you do see any errors please let me know and I will fix them immediately. With new enemies and new Alliances.

Summery: Duo has a lot of healing to do mentally after his in counter with Talon. And new enemies show there face that test Heero's capability to protect the one he loves and the friends he cherishes. And a new Alliance with dark Cloud is there to back him up as Solo tries to make up for his misdeeds against Duo.

Chapter 1

Heero looked up at the window that Duo was sitting in, with a pained expression in his eyes. Duo hadn't left the room in two months. He had gone to Sally Po in the first day that had gotten back. She spent hours stitching him up and treating his wounds, and if he hadn't been immortal he would have died in the cell with Talon. When Sally gave the okay to move him he was moved to his and Heero's room and hadn't left.

Duo would sleep in the same bed with heero. He would allow Heero to hold him, sometimes if he was in a good mood and hadn't been thinking too much he would allow Heero to kiss him, and touch him, but anything further lead to screaming and crying and sometime Heero having to sleep on the couch in the main room with a few scratches. Heero was patient though, and the only thing that hurt him was that he couldn't hold his love, and comfort him.

His body was still red in some placed with puffed up healing scars, but with Wufei's potions the scars would disappear over time.

But Heero was happy that Duo hadn't lost his personality. Sure he was scared of people, any animal would be, including humans, after such an experiment, but he was still funny and smart. He would still growl at Heero on occasion, like when Heero had to take his food when he thought Duo was done eating but turned out he was taking a break. It happened a lot when he had his stitches in his throat.

Duo also had his full appetite back, something they had never seen. Wufei would describe it as a demonic pig, but Duo just chuckled and kept eating. Heero's favorite time was during the feast of spring when Duo had eaten six plates of turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, peas, rice, and fish, and still had room for pumpkin pie, apple pie, and a little of Quatre's peach cobbler. Everyone had said that Duo would get sick that night, but he woke up and ate breakfast the next morning without a blink of the eyes or an upset stomach, of course all this was done in the safety of there room.

"Heero, the horses are all packed and ready to go." Trowa said as he came up next to Heero.

"Pack one more, Duo is going to come." Heero said.

"He is?" Trowa asked with shock.

"It's time for him to spread his wings." Heero said and headed towards the door. Trowa smiled, he agreed of course.

Heero went to there room and opened the door, taking enough care to make noise as he entered. "Duo?"

"Here." Duo said coming into the main room.

"Come with us Duo." Heero said.

"I...I don't know." Duo said.

"Duo, please, you need fresh air." Heero said.

"I can open the window." Duo said.

"It would be a good idea to stretch your wings." Heero said. Duo looked out the window longingly. His wings twitching slightly.

"I-."

"You won't."

"How do you know?" Duo cried out.

"Because I won't let anyone hurt you." Heero said.

"You couldn't stop them before." Duo said, looking at Heero with a sad look.

"Duo please trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Heero pleaded, getting to his knees in front of Duo.

"You cannot make such a promise and keep it." Duo said.

"I can sure as hell try, but you can't stay here and waist away in this room. Please come with us. Don't you want to fly again? To feel the wind in your feathers, and the pull in your hair?" Heero asked. "That thrill you showed me when you dived straight out of the sky, and pulled up inches from the ground. Hos you dodged a dragon through a thick forest." Heero said. Duo smiled. 'Duo that was the best flying I had ever witnessed or experienced. I don't wish to see you caged like this." He said.

"I'm scared." Duo said.

"He's gone." Heero pushed.

"But shadows will never leave." Duo said. "He attacked me with shadows."

"I understand that love, but shadows are even in this room, and one follows you." Heero said. Duo collapsed into Heero's lap and buried his face in his neck

"I dream of him Heero, and them, those shadows." He cried. Heero rubbed his back, running fingures through his feathers.

"Duo, he's dead, but you won't know that mentally or physically until you start living again." Heero said. After a few minutes Duo nodded.

"I'll come Heero. But I will not leave your side." He said.

"I want you to fly Duo."

"Then you will fly with me." Duo insisted.

"Hai, I will." Heero said with a smile and kissed Heero gently.

First chapter of book too. I hope you guys enjoy. And for those of you who where wondering, I killed Trieze off quickly cause he was human, while Talon was not.


	2. Chapter 2

1Rays of Dark chapter 2

Sorry this took so long but...well you'll see I hope.

Trowa was preparing another horse for Duo, his black horse, the one that had been neglected for the last several months cause only Duo could ride him. Trowa sighed however when he herd the glass shader from the top floor and glisten in the sun until it fell to the ground just behind him. A figure, wings spread wide, headed to the forest over head.

"Bring the horse anyway, for when his wings tire." Trowa said to the guards.

"Yes Sir." he guard said, and they headed off into the forest.

"Duo, you could have opened the window." Heero said with a slight laugh.

"Where would the fun be in that." Duo said as he raised higher and higher, his Wings beating heavily against the air, as they rushed threw clouds.

"Not to high Duo, my lungs are not like yours." Heero whispered in his ear. Duo chuckled.

"I know my love, where is your sense of adventure?" Duo asked.

"Hey! You just got yours back." Heero countered.

"Only around or with you love." Duo said and leveled his wing out so they glided high above the forest. He turned slightly and went back towards the castle, then back up, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the air. Heero had been right this was what he needed, what he missed greatly.

Duo folded his wings in around Heero and they froze there for a full second before plummeted to the earth. Heero had to close his eyes, his heart pounding and his stomach in his throat at the free fall. They where nearing the trees as Duo slowly opened his wings and curved upward again. Heero had opened his eyes in time to see Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and the group of guards.

"Not fair." Quatre chuckled. Trowa looked at him questioningly. "Well I wish I could fly." He said.

"That can be arranged someday." Wufei said.

"What? How?" Quatre asked.

"Well ask Duo, maybe he'll open up enough to give you a lift." Wufei chuckled.

"Maybe." Quatre said seriously.

"He's not a horse or a dragon." Trowa said with a smile.

"No of course not, but still, he gives Heero one." Quatre said.

"Heero is his love." Wufei said.

"Yes, and I am his friend."

"Quatre." Trowa said.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm only pulling your leg." Quatre said with a chuckle. Wufei and Trowa rolled there eyes.

Duo was flying in simple loops and turned when he suddenly spinning fast horizontally through the air and dropped Heero.

"Shit." Heero growled and tried to level himself with his elemental magic, but Duo flew by under him laughing and caught him on his back again.

"Warn me when you do that." Heero laughed.

"Why?" Duo chuckled. "I won't let any harm come to you, if I can help it." Duo said.

"I know love...you let me know if your wings are sore. Don't do to much right now."

"I won't I promise." Duo said and started to descend into the forest. He landed smoothly in a clearing and waited behind Heero as the others caught up.

"Nice flying Duo." Quatre said.

"Thank you." Duo whispered.

Duo climbed onto his horse, and road as close to Heero as he could and away from the others. Heero smiled and kept an eye on him at all times. This was good for Duo. "Are you excitd to see your brother again. "

"Um...a little...I still think I'm going to have a mob come chasing after me." Duo said.

"He's changed Duo, and he has a long way to go to prove it to you, but he will someday." Heero said. Duo nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

1That night Duo laid with Heero wrapped tightly in his arms. They were a small distance away from the others and Duo was watching them closely.

"None of them will harm you." Heero said gently rubbing Duo's back.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Duo said. Heero thought for a moment and pulled Duo closer.

"I can grantee that their shadows are quick attached to them." Heero said soothingly. "Get some rest." He added kissing Duo's forehead.

"I will." Duo said kissing Heero's chin gently. Once Duo was sound asleep Heero got up and went to talk with Trowa and Wufei.

"Do you think the threat is serious enough to be doing this?" Wufei asked.

"If I didn't we wouldn't be heading there now." Heero said.

"We can't handle the masivness of their army Wufei." Trowa added.

"I don't understand why Zechs would be doing this, he's breaking the treaty." Wufei growled. "It's dishonorable."

"Zechs is getting revenge for his love, and his sister is backing him up. Not only will Oz be on our asses, but so will White Fang, and Sanq." Heero said.

"Sanq is pacifist." Wufei said.

"Queen Peacecraft will harbor them, will allow them to recruit those who do wish to fight. She may be a pacifist, that doesn't mean all her people are. Remember some of them are from Oz and even White Fang." Trowa said.

"Solo has already offered us the entirity of Dark Cloud, and Duo has confirmed that their numbers are greater then anyone can imagine." Heero said.

"How so?" Wufei asked looking shocked.

"Duo said something about an area of Dark Cloud, that even they just call DC, it contains a city of demons. Duo said somewhere about thirty thousand demons. That's thirty thousand bodies able to maneuver in the sky like Duo, able to fight like Solo. Not to mention Quatre's men, the maganuac will be a great help, Trowa your mercenaries, Wufei, your dragons, and my kingdom, we will be able to protect our people." Heero said.

"Then I suggest making a new castle of operation. A place will the four kings will sit and watch over thier people." Quatre said coming into the meeting.

"Five." Heero corrected.

"Oh yes Solo." Trowa said.

"No Duo. Solo's giving Duo control of Dark Cloud." Heero said.

"Gundam?" Quatre said out of the blue.

"Gundam?" Trowa and Heero said at the same time.

"Yes, it can be the name of our newly established Kingdom. To protect the people, against OZ." Quatre said.

"I like the sound of it." Heero said. "Wing, colon of humans." He added.

"Heavyarms, colony of mercenaries." Trowa said with a grin.

"Shenlong. Colony of dragons." Wufei said with a nod.

"Sandrock. Colony of nomads." Quatre smiled. Heero looked over at Duo who was sitting up listening to them.

"Duo?" He asked. Duo looked at Heero and Smiled.

"Deathscythe." He said.

"Colony of demons?" Heero asked.

"No, Colony of the lost." He said and moved over to Heero.

Heero smiled and kissed him gently.

"Gundam, To protect those around us, to protect our people, our families." Heero said.

"I want everything perfect for him. EVERYTHING!." Solo roared ripping the curtains off the rack. "These need to be darker. To match his eyes. "No red. Blue and purple and black...open the curtains too I want light to fill the room.." He said.

"Yes Sire." The servant said and ran off to find the right colors.

"What are you cooking for their dinner?" He asked the cook.

"Well I was thinking roasted beef and...." The cook could tell Solo was thinking.

"No, no, no he like turkey....and potatoes."

"Turkey?" The cook asked.

"Yes, um....some kind of bird...I think." Solo said. "Go find a human and ask him to help you." Solo growled.

"Yes sire." The cook said and took off mumbling about potatoes.

Solo racked fingers through his long chestnut hair, his wings fluttering a bit. "What to do, this needs to be welcoming, and perfect for him. " He sighed.

"Solo, relax, be yourself." A long haired blond said hugging him from behind.

'I can't do that, Rav. That's what almost killed him." Solo said.

"Well that was because you thought he was a curse. Be yourself thinking of him the way you should have been thinking of him, as your baby brother." Rav said kissing Solo's neck gently.

"Do you honestly think that will work?"

"Of course I do. He's going to be fragile, but he's going to need to live again."

"You've been reading Heero's letters."

"I have."

"Nosy." Solo chuckled, Rav chuckled as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Return to Dark Cloud.

The trip had gone quiet smooth for them. Duo had been happy the entire time, a little skittish the first day, jumping at the shadows and holding onto Heero every second. Heero didn't mind, he wanted to help Duo and if this helped him the he would allow it, not that if it didn't help him would he have minded either. He loved his little demonic angel. To help him get his mind free of fears Heero would suggest flying whenever the time came up. Duo's strength in his wings and body were growing slowly but steadily and he was opening up. Wufei got the blunt of this, Duo pulling pranks on the dragon lord every chance he got. Even though it irritated Wufei at times he got over it and would even laugh a little later once he thought it over. Quatre was on the receiving end of Duo's nearly endless chatter now. The two of them would talk when Duo was tired from flying. About little things, nature, love, friendship, things that were completely useless to talk about and things that were quiet interesting. Trowa took up teaching Duo the skills of archery. Something Duo found quiet fascinating and was getting quiet good at it.

"He's really becoming himself again." Duo said running fingers through Duo's hand gently as the demon slept with his head in Heero's lap.

"Yes, he is, and I really hope this trip to Dark Cloud won't be a regression for him." Quatre said, his tone hopeful.

"I don't think it will be. Solo is changed. In fact he has changed most of Dark Cloud too. It was hard for him at first but Rav has been helping im over come his own harshness. I think Solo has come to realize that he's free to be himself now, and not the perfect little King his father had wanted him to be." Wufei said.

"Yes but he's giving Dark Cloud to Duo." Trowa said.

"Duo's not going to accept it." Heero said quietly.

"What, why not?" Quatre asked.

"Because, he doesn't feel like he's ready for it. He's going to ask his brother to keep a royal hand over it, and make sure it is in good hands. I think it is best also." Heero said softly.

"That right there shows he's ready for it." Quatre argued.

"Quatre!" Heero warned. "He's not ready for it. I'm sorry, I love Duo with all of my heart, but he cannot be a king. He's too fragile right at this moment. Maybe in a few years when he's had training, and an education then he can take the throne. But he's never been trained for this, he grew up not knowing how to be a king." Heero said.

"Yes that is true but he cares for his people." Quatre said.

"The people that listened to his brother's orders to single him out and abuse him?" Trowa asked. Quatre sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"They are right." Duo said softly. Heero looked down at him. "You should go back to sleep love." He said kissing his forehead.

"Quatre, if I become king right now my people will suffer for it. And they would not respect me. I have a lot to prove before I can become king. I feel my brother will do a fine job." He said. Then he chuckled and looked up at Heero. "Plus, I don't need that stress right now, I already have to hear Heero's stress from his own kingdom." Heero grinned at him and kissed him lovingly.

"I think it's time for all of us to get some sleep. We will arrive in Dark Cloud tomorrow." Wufei said.

And with that all conversation was put on hold as they settled in to sleep.

---- ----- ---- ---- ----

"Solo come to bed." Rav whined playfully.

"Not yet, I need to do one more check of the castle, he's coming tomorrow." Solo said, but Rav stopped him, pulling him onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

"It's fine." He said against his lips. "Duo will love it, if you stress any more about it, you're going to be grumpy when he gets here and knowing you, he doesn't need to see that right now." He chuckled.

"I just want him to feel welcome." Solo said.

"He will feel welcome." Rav insisted.

"How do you know?" Solo asked.

"Because, I do."

"That's not an answer!" Solo growled.

"It's the only one you get." Rav said lifting the blankets over them.

----- ----- ------ ------ ------ ------- ---------- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------- ----- ----- ------ ----- ----

"Okay we're going to go ahead and fly there, will you three be okay?" Heero asked.

"Yes of course." Wufei growled. "We are not children."

"Later." Duo laughed picking Heero up and jumped into the air with a mighty beat of his wings. He flew higher and higher, until the world around them starts to look curved.. Then he folded his wings and dropped. Heero felt the pit of his stomach turn delightfully and he let out a laugh as they plummeted towards the earth. The wind racing around them.

Duo snapped his wings out before they reached the top of the trees and shot off towards Dark Cloud. He would spiral and turn in the air. Enjoying the feeling of the freedom flying gave him. And the feeling of his love in his arms, flying with him in the endless see of clouds and air.

Duo ducked into the forest. This amazed Heero most of all. He had seen hawks and owls maneuver though the trees at great speeds to catch prey. But to see something as big as Duo maneuver through the trees at a speed much faster then any hawk or owl was a site, but to actually be there while he did it was a thrill. Every tree in there way a threat to their very health or life. Yet Duo dodged them with great ease. Only twigs snapping on his wings, like a fly colliding with a horse. It did nothing to Duo. Heero knew that even Wufei, who had been flying for thousands of years as a dragon, could not pull off this stunt.

It was nearly three hours later when they meet Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei outside of Dark Cloud.

"What took you so long?" Quatre chuckled.

"Detour." Duo laughed pulling some leaves from his hair.

"DUO!" They herd the shout from the gate. When they turned to look at the person they found Solo and Rav waving at them.

It was quiet an uncomfortable feeling at first. Duo watched Solo and Solo watched Duo. Then after a moment hesitation Solo pulled Duo into a big hug, wings and all.

"I'm so sorry.' He said.

"Stop apologizing I already forgave you." Duo said hugging him back.

"You did so too easily, you should have been harder on me!"

"Hey, I've spent most of my life believing you weren't my brother, I want the rest of my life to have a brother in it." Duo said. Solo smiled and kissed Duo's forehead.

"You're something Duo, you really are." he said.

"I'm hungry." Duo said. Solo glared.

'You haven't changed.' He growled.

"I'm starving!" Duo insisted.

"You're going to eat me out of castle and Kingdom!" Solo said. Duo jumped on him, tackling him to the floor. Rav watching with amusement, while the others looked worried.

"This is how you treat your little brother, by starving him!" Duo growled. Solo rolled him over and pinned him down.

"No! This is how I treat them!" He said and started tickling Duo. Duo gave in laughing and squirming.

"No fair (laugh)..I'm not a kid (laugh)....stop....uncle(laugh)" He cried out through his laughing.

Solo got up and helped Duo up. 'Come on in, lets feed the pig before he starves, we have much to talk about." Solo said. Quatre laughed at the site of the two brothers. Heero smiled lovingly at them as they all headed into the castle.


End file.
